13 Days of Surviving/Issue 3 - Group
Group Issue 3 - Group Zombies? Like in those stupid horror movies? As much as he want to laugh and protest about it, what Michel said is true. Back when he was helping the paramedic with the wounded man, he was damn sure that he was dead. That man came back again to devour the medic. Also, he shouldn’t forget the look of those zombies. Their eyes are empty and dead. They exist only to eat and eat. John shrugged and felt sweaty. They follow Michel down the stairwell. It was dark and John wished that he have brought his cellphone with him, for flashlights.'' ”I am not disagreeing with Michel. Those...Those are zombies. But how the hell did something like this happen? Terrorist attack? An outbreak? It all happened all of a sudden.”'' Will added. “I don’t know. But let’s assume that this is an outbreak, what will the government do?” Michel asked as he stopped to look at them. John looks toward Amanda who said nothing. “They are going to keep it from spreading.” Will answer grimly. Michel nodded at him. “If they can’t solve the problem here, they will use some drastic measures.” He said. John felt the need to speak. “What do you mean by that?” He asked. “It means that we can’t stay here in the city.” He said only as he resume going down the stairs with faster pace. They stopped at 5th floor. “If we are going to escape the city, we are going to bring something with us. Supplies, food, water…” Michel said as he pulled out his handgun and approached a nearby apartment door. Will quickly walked to stand in front of him. “Whoa! Whoa! You are not thinking about stealing from other people, aren’t you?” He said hasty. John joined him quickly as well. “Yeah, you are not serious right?” Michel gave them both a look and sighed. “I am not stealing from people. I am stealing from the dead. If the apartment is empty, the owners don’t need the food because they are dead.” He responded. “What If they are not?” Will asked. “Then I am going to ask for help.” Michel responded and pushed Will away. Before he could see if the apartment door was locked, it opened. When it opened, a man was inside and he was pointing a gun at them. Immediately, Michel responded by pointing a gun at him as well. “Please! Stay away! Stay away from my family!” The man demanded. Amanda and John raise their hands in the air. Will was standing between the two men. John saw a woman holding two of their children in the background. “Hey! Hey! Put the gun down! We mean no trouble! No trouble at all!” Will said to them, trying to defuse the tension. “I heard you from outside! You mean to rob us! Right!?” The man said. John noted that he was of strong built, he have a beard. “Please, we just need some help.” Amanda pleads to the man. “Tell him to put his gun down then.” ''He demanded. ''“Michel! Put down the gun, man.” Will said to Michel, who responded by giving him a look. Slowly, he put away the gun and so did the man. John let out a sigh of relief. “We mean you no harm. We just need some help.” John added quietly. He saw how the man looks back to his wife, looking for her approval. She nodded at him. “Come on in.” He said. Once inside, John felt happy and secured at being inside a room again. It was a relief to be somewhere where the dead don’t find you. He saw that Will was talking and shaking the man’s hand. John learned that the man’s name was George, his wife Julia and his two daughters Maja and Anna. Amanda approached the other women and began talking to them nicely. Elsewhere, Michel walked to the nearest window to observe the street. Having a better look on these new people, he could see that they have a different ethnic background. They are all black haired. Middle-east people? Turkish? Seeing nothing else to do, John approached Michel. “You said before we can’t stay here. We got a refuge now. We need some time to rest.” He said to him. Michel looks at John and makes a slight grin. “Well, we will probably be dead by then.” He replied. John felt the children and the women looking at them. John looks at them, they really look scared and so did their mother. “Calm him down, John.” She said in a whispering voice. “Don’t say that. Not in front of the kids.” ''John told him. ''“It is the truth. The longer we stay here, the more difficult it will be for us to escape the city.” Michel said. George approached him, the look on his face shown that he wasn’t pleased with what the man is saying. “What do you mean?” He demanded to know. “If we bottle up here, we will run out of food before we know it. Eventually the water supply will be shut off. There will also be more and more of those zombies. And those problems will come, if the Government decides not to bomb us instead.” ''Michel argued. ''“Why do you think the Government will bomb us? They won’t do it, if they know that there are still innocent here. If we stay here long enough, the military will come and save us.” George responded. “Oh you think so? Well, sorry to break your hope, but it won’t happen.” Michel told as he approached him up close. Will went to stand between them again. “Gentlemen, please.” He said. George sighed and touched his face. “And what do you want us to do?” He asked quietly. Michel gave him a look and walks back to the window and look down on the street. “We go out, find a big vehicle for all of us and leave this city.” Category:13 Days of Surviving Category:Issues